


I Left You a Message

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Humor, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton does something stupid but cute.<br/>This is crack. Fluff and crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Left You a Message

Stacker Pentecost knocked on Hermann's door one morning to ask about a report. Hermann answered and emerged, professional, dignified, collected. That is, until he turned around to lock his room to see a message crudely scrawled on his door in chalk. 

_Dr. Hermann "big boy" Gottlieb is my little Britishy snuggle ball_

Mortified beyond words, he attempted to block the message by standing in front of it, knowing full well it was too late, and then hastily ushering a slightly amused Marshal Pentecost away from the door and into the lab. Newton was grinning so broadly that his face must have actually hurt. Hermann glared at him with a mixture of feelings. Pure rage for embarrassing him to tears (almost literally) and making him look unprofessional, a peculiar combination of tenderness and fury at the now semi-public love-name plastered over his door, and hurt because Newton had made public something sweet that he'd muttered to him as they dozed the morning before last. 

"Hope you're gonna make this quick, sir. Hermann's itching to murder me when you leave." 

"I didn't see anything, Dr. Geiszler," Stacker said, trying to suppress a laugh.  

"How dare you!" Hermann shouted as soon as the Marshal was out of earshot.  

"I didn't think anyone would see it but you! No one ever comes back here!"

"You could have told him to wait instead of telling him to knock on my door!"

"Well, I was going to but I had the urge to share the love."

"You're lucky that Pentecost is a discreet man because you'd be in the medical bay right now."

"Oh come on, Herms," Newton said, sidling up to him. Hermann pulled away. "Please, I'm sorry hon, I just got a little silly."

"Fine," Hermann said grumpily, letting Newton hug him, though still remaining stock still. 

The next day, Newton came back from lunch with Tendo. 

"He's still pissed at me for yesterday," Newton said, gesturing at Hermann who was chalking away. They walked to his room. "You can just keep the spare headphones for a while, I'm not using the–" Newton stopped dead in his tracks and Tendo burst out laughing. A message was scribbled on his door.

_Dr. Newton "sexpot" Geiszler is my little Americanized cuddle bunny_

"Serves me right," Newton sighed, "but at least he forgives me."

 


End file.
